


Brave new world

by sidhedcv



Series: rebirth | mcreyes alternative universes (italiano) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Chronic Pain, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Sopravvivere ad un’apocalisse nucleare è giusto un po’ più difficile di quanto anni e anni di cultura di massa abbiano abituato l'intero mondo. Fortunatamente Gabriel Reyes può dire di aver superato indenne situazioni peggiori. D'accordo, forse non proprio situazioni peggiori di un apocalisse nucleare. Di certo è sopravvissuto a situazioni di pari gravità.





	Brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> tenete a mente che quando parla di quello che è successo nel passato, Gabe è decisamente un narratore inattendibile (ci sarà un giorno in cui mi verrà voglia di scrivere anche quella parte di storia ma non è questo il giorno)
> 
> scritta per l'iniziativa [HMS Maouropia Treasure Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/hms-maouropia-treasure-hunt-2/) di LDF; isola Zampa di Gatto.

Sopravvivere ad un’apocalisse nucleare è giusto un po’ più difficile di quanto anni e anni di cultura di massa abbiano abituato l'intero mondo. Nessuna serie televisiva ha mai spiegato per filo e per segno quali siano i migliori modi per trovarsi un rifugio perfetto o per procurarsi il cibo sufficiente a sopravvivere. Nessun film ha mai riflettuto su quali siano i primi passi da compiere in un mondo che da un giorno all'altro ha cambiato completamente aspetto. Nessun libro distopico si è spinto così tanto oltre da azzardare l'ipotesi di gruppi terroristici di omnic che decifrano codici di lancio nucleari distruggendo tre quarti del pianeta — figuriamoci dare delle soluzioni a come sopravvivere ad uno scenario simile.

Fortunatamente Gabriel Reyes può dire di aver superato indenne situazioni peggiori. D'accordo, forse non proprio situazioni peggiori di un apocalisse nucleare. Di certo è sopravvissuto a situazioni di pari gravità.

_Se non ce l'ha fatta la guerra a portarmi via_ — rimugina tra sé e sé, riorganizzando le munizioni che ha appena prelevato da un rifugio abbandonato — _col cazzo che ce la farà l’apocalisse_. Da qualche parte dentro di sé è quasi sicuro di riuscire a sentire lo sbuffo esasperato di Jack — ed è con un nodo alla gola che ricaccia indietro quel pensiero.

Soltanto quando è sicuro che la nuova scorta di munizioni sia ben sistemata e al sicuro dove nessuno possa trovarla, Gabriel si concede qualche minuto di relax.

Le giornate, per chi sopravvive da solo, sono così piene da permettergli di vedere quei pochi minuti come una piccola benedizione.

 

«E dire che dovrebbero averlo capito che da soli non si sopravvive» un bisbiglio eccitato sfugge da un cappello da cowboy sgualcito. Sono in quattro, nascosti tra gli alberi, altri tre membri della gang che li aspettano a poca distanza per fornire rinforzi. Non che servano rinforzi, considerato che il tizio solitario rende quel lavoro anche troppo facile.

«Abbassa la voce e fai il tuo lavoro, McCree» lo rimbecca il più vecchio del gruppo, abbassandogli di scatto il cappello da cowboy sulla faccia e ottenendo in tutta risposta un bisbiglio indignato.

Ci vuole ancora qualche secondo perché McCree riesca a dire qualcosa — e quello che ne viene fuori non aiuta affatto a dimostrare le sue capacità di rimbeccare qualcuno: «non ho mica parlato a voce alta».

Le proteste a mezze voci degli altri lo costringono però a stare zitto e a rimanere fermo dietro l'albero contro il quale si sta nascondendo.

Il lavoro è _davvero_ facile, però. Non è la prima volta che il capo lo manda in una missione di quel genere e ormai Jesse ha capito il succo della questione.

Prima si individua un bersaglio debole — troppo vecchio, troppo ferito, troppo solo, qualsiasi cosa che permetta loro di trarre vantaggio dalla situazione — e subito dopo si piazza qualcuno della gang a sorvegliare il rifugio. Un paio di giorni di osservazione, poi ci si riunisce, ci si butta nella mischia e bam: più munizioni, più cibo, più risorse.

_In un mondo come questo, qualsiasi cosa ti faccia sopravvivere è legittima —_ il capo lo ripete spesso e Jesse generalmente annuisce con entusiasmo. Gli sbiaditi ricordi di altre lezioni di vita lo abbandonano ogni volta un po' di più.

C'è ancora qualcosa che lo fa reagire in modo strano all'idea di approfittarsi di qualcuno che è già in difficoltà, ma anche questo pensiero svanisce davanti all'entusiasmo di tutti gli altri. Se si comporta bene, il capo l'ha promesso, se si comporta bene gli daranno una razione di cibo in più del solito — e per qualche secondo questo è tutto quello a cui Jesse riesce a pensare. Il pazzo che vive da solo non ha neanche idea di quello che lo aspetta.

_Non possono essere così tanto idioti da non rendersi conto che mi sono accorto perfettamente che qualcuno mi sta tenendo sotto osservazione da due giorni._ Gabriel si rifiuta di credere che possano essere davvero così tanto idioti.

Gli sono giunte voci riguardo questa dannatissima gang di delinquenti e, se da una parte sembrano cavarsela piuttosto bene con la violenza, dall'altra non sembrano propriamente brillare per intelletto. Ci sarebbe quasi da provare un filo di pietà per loro, se solo non fosse che stanno progettando di infilarsi in casa sua, ucciderlo e rubare tutto quello che può servire.

«Pensi che stia ancora dormendo?» giunge una voce poco più avanti rispetto al punto in cui è nascosto — e scivolare fuori senza farsi notare quando sei fatto per metà di fumo non è poi così difficile. 

Il verso di disapprovazione che Gabriel si lascia quasi sfuggire è magistrale.

Hanno mandato gente così inesperta da non sapere che non è il caso di parlare ad alta voce a distanza di pochi metri dal tuo obbiettivo? Quelle dovrebbero essere come minimo le basi di qualsiasi gruppo criminale. Considerato che sa perfettamente di essere nel mirino di Deadlock da qualche tempo, quella trascuratezza riesce quasi ad offenderlo.

Quello che sembra il capo della spedizione rifila un ceffone sulla testa del ragazzo che ha aperto la bocca per primo; «quante volte ti devo ripetere di tacere, McCree?»

_Apparentemente non abbastanza da farti ascoltare_ , ribatte tra sé e sé Gabe, scivolando ancora di qualche passo più vicino al gruppetto.

«Scusa» bofonchia a mezza voce McCree, lanciandosi un'occhiata alle spalle. Il brivido di freddo che lo coglie all'improvviso non lo stupisce tanto quanto il filo di fumo nero che sparisce tra gli alberi dietro di loro. Jesse perde un paio di secondi a chiedersi da dove sia sbucato fuori o che cosa l'abbia causato — prima di scuotere la testa e tornare a prestare attenzione al rifugio davanti a sé; «quand'è che si entra?»

«Io direi che non si entra proprio» risponde una voce che sembra provenire contemporaneamente da ogni direzione — e dai peggior incubi di chiunque.

Pochi secondi di panico bastano al gruppetto per girarsi in ogni direzione possibile e non riuscire comunque ad individuare la posizione o l'identità di chi abbia parlato. Jesse non riesce a far sparire i brividi freddi lungo la schiena in nessun modo — ed è sicuro, più sicuro del cappello che ha in testa, di aver visto qualcosa spostarsi verso di lui.

«Chi sei? Fatti vedere!» ma la voce non risponde e, all'improvviso, scoppia il caos.

Gabriel non ha idea di chi sia stato il primo a sparare — sperava sinceramente che la sceneggiata li mettesse in fuga e invece, a quanto pare, li ha soltanto resi più stupidi. Non ha nemmeno idea se il colpo abbia preso qualcuno. L'unica cosa che sa con certezza è che non è sopravvissuto all'apocalisse soltanto per finire ucciso da un colpo sparato da un delinquentello terrorizzato.

In un'altra occasione li avrebbe uccisi tutti quanti, dal primo all'ultimo. In un altro periodo della sua vita avrebbe semplicemente stabilito che erano criminali e che il mondo sarebbe stato meglio senza di loro.

In un altro periodo della sua vita, però. L'apocalisse ha cambiato la faccia del pianeta e ha cambiato anche il suo modo di vedere le cose.

_Non è stata l'apocalisse a cambiare le cose, Reyes. Essere abbandonato dalle persone di cui ti fidavi nel bel mezzo di un fallout nucleare ha cambiato il tuo modo di vedere le cose_ ; suggerisce una voce nella sua testa, una voce che viene prontamente zittita. Non è questo il momento adatto.

Quella conversazione mentale si è svolta nello spazio di qualche secondo —abbastanza a lungo, comunque, perché ad un altro dei deficienti venisse in mente di sparare un secondo colpo.

Gabriel sa che non c'è altro tempo da perdere e interviene nel modo più rapido possibile: urla e caos aumentano a dismisura quando tentacoli di fumo nero compaiono apparentemente dal nulla e sollevano contemporaneamente tutti i membri della gang, lanciandoli a diversi metri di distanza dal luogo dell'appostamento.

Suoni che sembrano provenire dalle più oscure profondità dell'inferno, grida di terrore, altre grida di terrore, ancora grida di terrore. Un terzo sparo e il gemito di dolore di Gabriel. Silenzio.

«Come hai fatto a fare quella roba?» chiede una voce dietro di lui e per un secondo Gabe è troppo impegnato ad imprecare per il dolore per rendersi conto delle implicazioni della cosa. La pallottola l'ha colpito, con una precisione millimetrica, nell'esatto secondo in cui un punto della sua spalla è ridiventato corporeo.

Se non fosse un veterano di guerra e se non fosse stato abituato a vedere soldati su soldati, reclute su reclute, penserebbe ad un caso. Ad una semplice coincidenza.

Ma Gabriel Reyes è Gabriel Reyes e quello è un delinquente con una cazzo di mira.

«Come hai fatto a fare quella roba?» chiede di nuovo il cowboy, il revolver puntato dritto contro di lui — e se non fosse ancora sconvolto da quello che è appena successo probabilmente Gabriel riderebbe per l'assurdità della cosa. Corre l'anno 2070 e c'è un cowboy che gli punta un revolver in faccia. Cosa diavolo sta succedendo.

«Abbassa quell'arma, ragazzino».

«Non sono un ragazzino e voglio sapere come hai fatto. Cosa hai fatto».

«Non sei nella posizione di contrattare».

«Tu non sei nella posizione di contrattare! Nel caso non l'avessi notato hai una pistola puntata» ma la frase viene bruscamente interrotta da uno spostamento d’aria e dall'improvvisa consapevolezza che no, la pistola non è più nelle mani del suo legittimo proprietario.

«Come—»

«Stai seriamente continuando? Torna dai tuoi compari».

«Lo sai che torneranno a cercarti portando tutto il resto della gang?»

«Vorrà dire che sarò pronto per quando arriverà il momento».

«E cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia essere dall'altra parte della barricata, quando farai il culo a tutti quanti?»

«Cosa— da quale altra parte vorresti stare?»

«Dalla tua, ovviamente!»

Gabriel si ritrova a fissare il ragazzo dritto negli occhi per qualche istante e tanto basta perché dentro di lui si formi un dubbio: e se neanche lanciarlo a cento metri di distanza servisse a farlo desistere?

Come al solito, le sue intuizioni si rivelano anche troppo corrette.

 

«Ti ho detto di andartene almeno una settimana fa, cos’è che non hai capito del concetto _io vivo da solo e non ti voglio qui?_ »

«Ho capito benissimo, ma continuo a pensare che cambierai idea».

«Oh, e cosa te lo fa pensare?»

«Il fatto che credo stia per piovere e che non siamo del tutto sicuri che non sia pioggia acida. E tu non mi lascerai qui fuori. Non lo faresti».

«… Dannazione».

 

McCree gli gira intorno come un cucciolo esagitato, rendendo l'intera idea di _avvicinarsi all'obbiettivo senza farsi notare_ pressoché impossibile. Se non fosse sicuro delle abilità del cowboy, Gabe potrebbe quasi pensare di aver fatto un errore a portarselo dietro.

Non ha nessuna intenzione di mandare a monte quell'operazione relativamente semplice. Ci sono persone che lo pagano profumatamente — in cibo e munizioni e vestiti — per liberarsi di elementi indesiderati e Gabriel non è nelle condizioni di non accettare. Vivere nei residui di un fallout nucleare, incredibilmente, rende piuttosto difficile la sopravvivenza.

«Un giorno mi spiegherai cos'è che ti è successo?» e sarà la quarta volta, dall'inizio della giornata, che questa domanda fa capolino. La domanda salta fuori mediamente sette volte al giorno, ogni giorno, da tre mesi. Il veloce calcolo mentale lo porta a considerare che il numero di domande ricevute è veramente, veramente troppo.

«Ti ho già detto che vedremo» replica in tutta risposta Gabriel, nascondendo un sorriso che potrebbe mettere a repentaglio tutta la sua aria da uomo infastidito.

Il ragazzino — e Gabriel sa perfettamente che dovrebbe smettere di chiamarlo così, visto che non lo è — si diverte ad infastidirlo e a vederlo infastidito. E chi è lui per negargli quella piccola gioia?

«Sei proprio una palla» lo rimbecca McCree con un sorriso che va da un orecchio all'altro.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non hai già ripetuto cento volte, ragazzino».

 

«Secondo te quello che animale è?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea».

«Ha troppe teste per essere un—»

«Non lo voglio sapere. Gambe in spalla».

 

Dover abbandonare il rifugio per la seconda volta in sei mesi è qualcosa che Gabriel non aveva previsto e a cui di certo non è abituato. Con tutta la buona volontà non riesce a ricacciare indietro il fastidio che prova.

«Un giorno mi spiegherai come sei finito in quella cazzo di gang» sbotta all’improvviso, infilando con un po’ troppa forza le poche scorte di cibo nell’apposita sacca.

«Com’è che io devo rispondere alle tue domande e tu puoi evitare le mie?»

«Perché fino a prova contraria sei tu che hai cominciato a seguirmi e io ho diritto di sapere quello che voglio».

«Secondo me non è giusto».

«Secondo me stanotte puoi anche dormire nella foresta».

Jesse sbuffa il più forte possible, tentando di ignorare il sogghigno divertito di Gabe e, soprattutto, tentando di reprimere anche il proprio. Aver imparato che può tranquillamente scherzare con Gabriel è stata probabilmente la scoperta migliore che potesse fare.

«Non lo so, è successo e basta, comunque».

«Di solito non si entra in una gang per caso».

«Praticamente andata così. Ero piccolo, ero solo e dovevo sopravvivere. Sopravvivere è una bella cosa» Jesse ride e finge di non notare lo sguardo amaro di Gabe.

 

«Dov’è che hai imparato a cucinare così?»

«Davvero ti piace?»

«Non riesco a credere che tu sia riuscito a tirare fuori qualcosa di così buono da— praticamente nulla?»

«In Deadlock dovevi farti bastare quello che avevi, quindi ci ho fatto l’abitudine».

 

Nella routine di Gabriel e Jesse ci sono, ormai costantemente,brevi momenti fatti di domande quasi casuali. Piccoli interrogativi che li portano a conoscere sempre di più aspetti e sprazzi del carattere uno dell’altro — brevi momenti che sono sempre più apprezzati da entrambi, che danno modo di conoscersi sempre meglio, sempre più profondamente. Che danno un’apparenza di normalità alla loro esistenza.

«Mi sono sempre chiesto perché sei vestito come un cowboy» mormora Gabriel nel silenzio della notte, lo sguardo puntato sul falò che scoppietta davanti a loro. Non è nemmeno del tutto sicuro che Jesse lo stia ascoltando e che sia ancora sveglio.

«Perché da dove venivo io si vestivano tutti così».

«… Da dov’è che venivi tu?»

«Dal sud».

«E come fai a sapere che si vestivano tutti così?»

«C’era un libro, con un sacco di figure, ed erano tutti cowboy. Che ne sai tu di com’era prima, comunque?»

«Più di quello che pensi tu».

 

«È una cosa normale che ti si stia aprendo una seconda bocca sulla faccia?»

«Dipende da cosa intendi per normale».

«È normale che succeda?».

«… Diciamo solo che è già successo prima».

 

«Continuo a chiedermi una cosa» la voce di Jesse interrompe all’improvviso il cupo silenzio della foresta e Gabriel è troppo concentrato a seguire le tracce per trovare il modo di rimproverare Jesse in un qualsiasi modo.

«Una cosa sola?»

«Ah, divertente» ribatte Jesse facendogli il verso; «dico sul serio, ho una domanda da farti».

«Anche io dico sul serio: una sola?»

Gabriel ignora lo sbuffo di Jesse e continua a muoversi lungo il percorso tracciato, lo sguardo fisso a terra sui pochi segnali che indicano che la creatura che stanno seguendo è davvero passata da lì.

«Come fai a sapere così tante cose di com’era il mondo prima? Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che ne sapesse così tante».

Gabriel rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, fingendosi indifferente e tenendo lo sguardo basso. Sa di non poter sfuggire a quella domanda per sempre e d’altra parte forse potrebbe riuscire ad evitarla ancora per qualche tempo.

«Vuol dire per forza che sei nato prima che succedesse La Cosa. Quindi vuol dire che l’hai vissuta? Vuol dire che devi essere stato uno di quelli nei rifugi, giusto? E se eri uno di quelli in un bunker perché adesso sei da solo? Dove sono tutti gli altri?»

«Le tracce continuano da questa parte, siamo vicini» Gabriel svia il discorso ma è fin troppo consapevole dello sguardo penetrante di McCree.

 

«Ma esattamente cosa succede quando diventi tutto fumo?»

«… Praticamente quello che hai appena detto».

«Sì ma come fa a succedere? È una cosa che hai sempre avuto? È un dono di famiglia? Sei una specie di creatura—»

«Se continui ti abbandono nella foresta».

 

Le nuvole sparse nel cielo assumono forme che Jesse si sforza di riconoscere per far passare il tempo — ed è sicuro che il colore del tramonto non dovrebbe essere quello. Poco importa: i pochi lati positivi dell'apocalisse.

«Quand'è che mi dirai cosa ti è successo?» chiede quasi casualmente, lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Gabe. L'altro uomo è sdraiato al suo fianco con gli occhi chiusi e se Jesse non lo conoscesse ormai da più di due anni potrebbe perfino pensare che stia dormendo.

Sa perfettamente, invece, che Gabriel sta soltanto riposando. Non si addormenterebbe mai così, lontano dal loro rifugio, senza aver prima controllato il perimetro e aver sistemato il discorso _sicurezza_.

«Perché ti interessa così tanto sapere cosa mi è successo?» risponde infatti dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio, come se niente fosse. McCree rimane zitto, indeciso su cosa rispondere.

Potrebbe dirgli che lo vuole sapere e basta: sarebbe parte della verità. Potrebbe rispondere che lo vuole sapere perché non è giusto che dopo più di due anni ancora non sappia una cosa così importante. Potrebbe insistere sul fatto che non è giusto che Gabe non si fidi di lui. Potrebbe dirgli che vuole saperlo perché è suo diritto. Tutte queste cose sono cose che Jesse pensa, almeno in parte.

«Perché voglio sapere se posso aiutarti».

Reyes rimane in silenzio per quella che pare un'infinità di tempo e per l'ennesima volta Jesse si convince che non avrà la risposta che cerca.

«Non sono stato selezionato per finire in uno dei bunker dei futuri sopravvissuti, ero a Los Angeles quando è successo tutto, le radiazioni hanno fatto il resto» le parole escono dalla sua bocca una dopo l'altra quasi senza nessuna pausa. Gabriel riesce ad avvertire lo sguardo attento di Jesse su di sé e all'improvviso continuare a parlare diventa troppo.

«Be', questo è tutto quello che avrai».

McCree rimane in silenzio per interi minuti prima di allungare una mano a toccare quella di Gabe — soffermandosi sui fili di fumo che sfiorano appena la sua pelle.

«Grazie».

 

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

« Perché dovrei avere bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Perché vedo che stai male, non sono mica stupido».

«Non è la prima volta e non sarà l’ultima. Me ne occupo da solo, Jesse».

 

«Col cazzo che mi abbandoni adesso, McCree, col cazzo che mi abbandoni adesso».

È la prima volta in anni che Jesse sente Gabriel utilizzare un tono di voce così tanto agitato. Ha avuto modo di vederlo infuriato, felice, dolorante, divertito e scazzato. Un paio di volte è perfino riuscito a farlo imbarazzare — nonostante Gabe continui a negarlo ogni volta che tornano sull'argomento.

Spaventato, però, è un termine che Jesse non avrebbe mai pensato di dover accostare all'altro uomo. In un qualche modo che Jesse non riesce bene a concepire, Gabriel e la paura sembrano escludersi a vicenda.

«Non ti ho dato il permesso di farlo—» per un secondo la voce di Gabe assume di nuovo la sfumatura d'acciaio che aveva le prime volte e Jesse si concede un sorriso. Adesso sì che lo riconosce.

«Non vado da nessuna parte, Gabe» riesce a tossire fuori in qualche modo, cercando di non soffermarsi sulla macchia scura che si allarga sui suoi vestiti. A pensarci bene è strano che Reyes non sia incazzato. _Ti avrò ripetuto mille volte di non allontanarti così tanto da solo! Ti ho detto mille volte che sarebbero tornati a cercarti! Ti ho detto mille volte un sacco di cose e tutto il resto_ — sta di fatto che Gabe dovrebbe essere incazzato nero e invece tutto quello che Jesse vede davanti a sé è panico.

«Non vado da nessuna parte, te lo giuro Gabe—»

«Ricordami di prenderti a calci in culo quando starai meglio» e chissà perché Jesse è sicurissimo che non ci sarà bisogno di ricordarglielo davvero.

 

«Se ti devi allontanare da solo ricordati di prendere tutto il necessario e di dirmi che stai andando e—»

«Ti ricordi che vivo con te da quasi quattro anni ormai?»

«Me lo ricordo, ma questo non cambia il fatto che—»

«Il fatto che ti preoccupi per me? Lo so, lo so».

 

Jesse è seduto al bordo del suo letto e lo guarda con ansia palpabile.

Gabe cerca in ogni modo di reprimere i gemiti di dolore che sfuggono dalle sue labbra, con scarsi risultati. Il dolore costante è generalmente sopportabile. Non è debilitante, non gli impedisce di fare le cose che farebbe normalmente, non lo costringe a rimanere a letto o niente di simile. Ci sono quei momenti, però, in cui il dolore di sottofondo diventa così tanto forte e così tanto intenso che Gabriel non riesce a fingere neanche con tutte le capacità che ha a disposizione.

«Che cosa devo fare? Che vuoi che faccia?»

L'angoscia nella voce di McCree è abbastanza da convincere immediatamente Gabe che la cosa migliore sia semplicemente mandarlo via. Non è la prima volta che affronta una crisi da solo e non sarà nemmeno l'ultima.

Ma l'esatto secondo in cui apre la bocca per dirgli di andare via, Jesse lancia via cappello e stivali e si stende sul letto accanto a lui, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio fulmineo.

«Che cosa—» tenta di chiedere Gabriel ma la frase gli muore in bocca. Sono anni che non ha contatto fisico con qualcuno, anni che nessuno lo tocca in un modo che non richieda una reazione negativa immediatamente dopo.

McCree è più piccolo di lui in ogni modo possibile, con un corpo che sembra composto per la maggior parte da gomiti, ginocchia e spigoli, eppure lo sta stringendo come se quell'abbraccio fosse davvero importante, come se quell'abbraccio contasse veramente qualcosa. Come se stesse stringendo qualcosa di prezioso.

Gabe non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che qualcuno l'ha toccato in quel modo.

_Gabe riesce a ricordare fin troppo bene — e ricorda i capelli biondi e il profumo di pulito e il calore di qualcun altro e una voce che riesce a condurlo anche attraverso le notti peggiori_ — _l'ultima volta che qualcuno l'ha toccato in quel modo._

L'abbraccio di Jesse ha qualcosa di diverso, però, e non importa con quanta intensità ci provi, Gabriel non riesce a spiegarsi perché.

 

«Hai mai pensato di tornare a cercare qualcuno di quelli che conoscevi prima?»

«Quelli che conoscevo prima sono tutti morti».

«Intendevo quelli che si sono chiusi nei bunker».

«Quelli che si sono chiusi nei bunker sono morti per me».

 

Le notti in cui i dolori di Gabriel sono più forti diventano sempre più difficili da sopportare e Jesse non è sicuro di quando questa cosa sia cominciato.

All’inizio era soltanto _brutto_ vederlo stare male, sentirlo stare male — Gabe si è preso cura di lui, gli ha insegnato tutto quello che sa, l’ha aiutato a sopravvivere e perfino a vivere una vita decente. Sentirlo soffrire non è mai stato bello.

Ma ora, ora è tutto diverso. Dopo anni di vicinanza reciproca vedere Gabe in quello stato è abbastanza da farlo sentire fisicamente male.

«Gabriel» lo richiama piano, a bassa voce, quasi sperando che non risponda. Se non risponde vuol dire che si è addormentato, e se si è addormentato vuol dire che il dolore è diminuito anche soltanto un po’.

Invece Gabriel risponde — con una sorta di rantolio sofferente che quasi spezza il cuore di Jesse: «va ancora tanto male?» chiede, conoscendo già la risposta. Niente di quello che ha fatto fino ad adesso è servito a qualcosa e, rispetto alle altre volte, Gabriel sembra stare sempre peggio.

«Male» è tutto quello che risponde Gabe, muovendosi faticosamente nel letto. Jesse rimane fermo qualche istante prima di infilarsi nel letto con lui, ignorando le deboli proteste dell’altro e raccogliendolo tra le proprie braccia.

«Quand’è che sei diventato così forte?» borbotta debolmente Gabe, quando si rende conto di quello che è appena successo. Jesse lo sta letteralmente tenendo in braccio, il più possibile accoccolato contro quella fonte di calore che, in effetti, sembra riuscire a farlo stare vagamente meglio.

«Non parlare e cerca solo di stare meglio» mormora Jesse tra i suoi capelli, sistemandosi meglio sul letto per farlo stare il più comodo possibile; «ci penso io a te».

«Ah, se ci pensi tu allora...» replica Gabe, con un sorriso che tradisce tutta la gratitudine che prova in quel momento.

 

«So che non facciamo così di solito, ma—»

«Stai troppo male per occuparti del nuovo lavoro, ci penso io, non ti preoccupare. Sono grande e vaccinato».

«Grazie, Jesse».

«Non devi neanche dirlo».

 

«Pensi che questa vita sia tanto male?»

«La vita dopo l’apocalisse? No, è una pacchia. Le radiazioni nucleari sono una gioia, le piogge acide un divertimento incredibile; la scarsità di cibo commestibile, poi, è di una bellezza unica».

Jesse sbuffa con tutta la forza che ha, avendo cura di dirigere l’aria verso il viso di Gabe; non ha nessuna intenzione, in compenso, di muoversi da quella posizione così comoda. Si sono sistemati al di fuori del loro ultimo rifugio, adagiati nell’erba alta, e Jesse ha finito per appoggiare la testa sul grembo di Gabe per potersi stendere e godersi meglio quel momento di tranquillità.

«Oltre a questo».

«Cosa c’è oltre a questo? Gruppi di delinquenti organizzati che uccidono persone innocenti? Dormire sempre con un occhio aperto per evitare di fare la stessa fine?»

«Okay, ho capito, ho capito» borbotta Jesse, distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso di Gabe e fingendo che quello che è appena successo non gli importi più di tanto. E perché dovrebbe, poi? Gabriel ha perfettamente ragione: come potrebbe trovare qualcosa di positivo in questa vita? Dopo essere stato da solo, in quelle condizioni, per così tanto tempo; con tutto il dolore che è costretto a sopportare ogni volta che il suo corpo decide di non rispondere come dovrebbe.

«Non è che questa vita è “tanto male”, è che questa vita è un vero e proprio inferno».

Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto e proprio quando Jesse sta per sforzarsi di cambiare argomento, Gabriel lo precede di pochi istanti.

«Forse se non sei da solo questa vita fa un po’ meno schifo» mormora quasi impercettibilmente, rivolgendo lo sguardo in lontananza, verso l’orizzonte; «forse se hai qualcuno con cui condividere tutte quelle fatiche, qualcuno che è disposto ad aiutarti quando ne hai davvero bisogno».

Jesse è certo che Gabe riesca a sentire il suo cuore battere molto più forte di quanto dovrebbe essere normale — e allo stesso tempo non riesce a trovare nulla da dire.

«Forse» continua Gabe come se non si fosse accorto di nulla, come se stesse parlando del più e del meno; «forse se c’è qualcuno che ami davvero, questa vita è un po’ meno un inferno».

Nessuno dei due parla più, dopo quelle parole, ed entrambi sono fin troppo consapevoli del tumulto di sentimenti dentro di loro e delle cose non dette che aleggiano nel silenzio. Allo stesso tempo tutto quello che è successo sembra così _giusto_ da non destare nessuna preoccupazione. Come se ogni cosa stesse seguendo esattamente il suo corso.

 

«Odio dover abbandonare un altro rifugio».

«Lo so, Jesse, anche io odio doverlo fare».

«Questa volta mi sembra peggio del solito, mi sembra come se stessimo abbandonando...»

«Una parte di noi? Lo so, Jesse, lo so».

 

«Come ti senti oggi?» è la prima cosa che Gabriel sente, quando si sveglia: il tono di voce pacato di Jesse tra i suoi capelli e le sue braccia che lo stringono in un abbraccio al quale ormai è fin troppo abituato. Non smetterà mai di chiedersi quando esattamente Jesse sia cresciuto così tanto — non importa quanto si sforzi, c’è sempre soltanto un _Jesse prima_ e un _Jesse dopo_.

«Meglio di ieri sera» mormora dopo essersi goduto il più possibile quei momenti di pace; quando cerca di districarsi dall’abbraccio però, diversamente dal solito, si ritrova ancora più stretto tra le sue braccia di Jesse.

Gabe volta il viso verso di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo — ma Jesse rimane immobile, senza reagire, limitandosi a guardarlo.

«Jesse?» ma il silenzio rimane, e per la prima volta in tutta la sua intera esistenza, Gabriel non sa come comportarsi. Sapeva cosa fare quando era un soldato, sapeva cosa fare di fronte all’apocalisse, sapeva cosa fare dopo un fallout nucleare e ora? Ora non ha idea di come comportarsi , non davanti alla forza di quello che sente dentro.

Jesse sorride all’improvviso, come se avesse capito tutto quello che Gabriel stava pensando — e forse è davvero così: in fondo in tutti quegli anni Jesse è riuscito a stupirlo così tante volte. Jesse sorride all'improvviso e si china su di lui, fino a sfiorare le labbra di Gabriel con le proprie.

«Sono felice che vada meglio» mormora contro le sue labbra — e nonostante la sorpresa, nonostante la marea di emozioni, Gabriel dovrebbe essere cieco per non notare che Jesse gli sta chiedendo il permesso di continuare.

«Anche io sono felice» è tutto quello che dice, prima di lasciar scivolare la mano tra i capelli troppo lunghi di Jesse e ricambiare il bacio.

Nessuno dei due saprebbe indicare il memento in cui ha realizzato che sopravvivere non è tutto — ma entrambi sanno con certezza che da quel preciso momento, tutto è cambiato.


End file.
